totaldramadespairfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Pinkbye
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Despair Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MilaYin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sierrastalker (Talk) 18:30, August 26, 2012 Ew. @Your userpage -~Nookerz~ ...Brick Road 20:18, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ya mean the one dat don't exist? -~Nookerz~ ...Brick Road 20:53, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I know. I was just angry at everyone ganging up on me in the chat. -~Nookerz~ ...Brick Road 20:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! xD Candy From a Stranger~! Real life stuff and my overall disinterest with drawing nowadays. -~Nookerz~ A man's wife is his life, Mr. UPS man! 18:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Not school stuff, if anything I should have more schoolwork. xD It's just that I'm kinda tired of spending time on a computer so I'm trying to cut down, and dA was just one of those things that was keeping me glued to my laptop. ;-; -~Nookerz~ A man's wife is his life, Mr. UPS man! 18:16, October 25, 2012 (UTC) ...mmmm -~Nookerz~ A man's wife is his life, Mr. UPS man! 18:20, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *opens blinds of shame*-~Nookerz~ A man's wife is his life, Mr. UPS man! 18:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I QUIT! Mila, I cannot take it no more. Even though the situation between me and Pinky is resolved. The admins are still being difficult and are probably not going to let me back on the wiki, all because they care more about defending Ryan and their fellow admins than us normal users. I am now telling you and all of my good friends on the TD wiki that I have had it with the admins and am leaving wikia for good, I can't even make a farewell blog on that wiki thanks to Ryan, and even if I got someone else to make one for me, he would probably delete just because he hates my guts now. I hope that you and the others have a good time on the wiki. As for me, I am not going to argue with the admins anymore since it is going to be like talking to a brick wall. P.S. I also broke all ties with Brady, and he banned me from his roach motel of a wiki. Raptorman521 The one 23:31, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Its too late Mila, I found out that the TD admins agreed to keep us all banned forever, and that no amount of reasoning or legal negotiation would get them to change their minds. In response I calmly made a non-profane message to the admins stating that they are a bunch of selfish corrupt crooks. Ryan responed by stating that I am a "moron" for complaining to them and that he does not care for any of the users that he and the other admins unfarly banned and calling all of us "very expendable" to the wiki. I feel now that the only way for us to be unnbanned is for me to go to Community Centeral and ask one of the Wiki Staff members to check into this situation. Hopfully they will have sympathy for us and not only unban us but also gut the wiki of its corrupt and immoral admins. The full rant is on Pinkys talk page on the 6TEEN wiki. Also, do me a favor and show the rant and Ryan's response to the other users on the TD wiki chat and the others on the Uncreative wiki. I know that you are probably still upset at me for what I said to Pinky, but not only has things been resolved between me and her, she now has no major involvment in this case. It is now me and the other unfarly banned users vs the admins of the TD wiki. Raptorman521 The one 19:50, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I understand how you feel, I tried to have have a mature talk with them and thay did not care just because I am not an admin like them. And believe me Ryan is no angel either, he has been banned several times before in the past, yet this was only strike one for most of us who were unfairly banned. Even If you did want to get involved, they probably ban you too for a very stupid excuse of a reason. When it comes to reasoning, they are just cowards who would rather hide in the IRC and insult people behind there backs rather than reason with normal users. I wish you good luck with your personal issues. Too bad there is not supreme wiki court, because I feel like suing them all. Raptorman521 The one 21:14, October 30, 2012 (UTC)